For example, there has been proposed a related-art printer that allows a user to select an IP address setting method. That is, the user can select any one of an automatic setting method for setting a dynamic IP address that is automatically allocated by a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server in a printer and a manual setting method for setting a static IP address that is manually designated by the user. Further, there has also been discloses a user operation manual for changing the IP address setting method of the printer from the automatic setting method to the manual setting method.